Realize
by recnad865
Summary: A little Noze fluff never hurt anyone! Oneshot Songfic! Review!


**Realize**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Ned's Declassified!**

**A/N: Thanks for all my review for my previous songfics!!! This one takes place in Ned and Moze's Sophomore year of high school. Moze's POV.**

**Take time to realize**

**That your warmth is, Crashing down on in.**

**Take time to realize**

**That I am on your side**

**Didn't I, Didn't I tell you.**

I'm sitting here next to Ned on his couch. His arms are wrapped comfortably around me, my head on his chest. We're just enjoying each other's company. We've know each other so long, and had been dating for two years now, that we could just sit in silence and have just as good a time.

As I sit here thinking. I remember the time that he was dating Suzie and that I was wished he was mine.

**But I can't spell it out for you,**

**No it's never gonna be that simple**

**No I can't spell it out for you**

**If you just realized wha5t I just realized,**

**Then we'd be perfect for each other**

**And will never find another**

**Just realized what I just realized**

**We'd never have to wonder if**

**We missed out on each other now...**

Flashback:

'I admit it. I'm in love with Ned.' I think to myself. He's so clueless sometimes. I usually have to explain things to him more than one, but this is something I can't just go out and say for him. I wish he'd hurry up and realize it, though!

**Take time to realize**

**Oh-oh I'm on your side**

**Didn't I, didn't I tell you**

**Take time to realized**

**This all can pass you by...Didn't I tell you**

**But I can't spell it out for you,**

**No, it's never gonna be that simple**

**No, I can't spell it out for you...**

Things are so different now. I have to admit, it wasn't easy getting where we are, but I'm really happy we made it. He leans down for a soft kiss and lays his chin on my head. Without knowing it, I suddenly fall asleep. After awhile, I start dreaming...

I'm up onstage with my guitar, back when I was in 8th grade. It was that talent show where we'd gotten together. But I wasn't singing the song I sang then. It was another song. On I'd written awhile before then (I just didn't realized it at the time)...

**If you just realized what I just realized**

**Then we'd be perfect for each other**

**Then we'd never find another**

**Just realized what I just realized**

**We'd never have to wonder if**

**We missed out on each other now...**

**It's not always the same**

**No, it's never the same**

**If you don't feel it too.**

**If you meet me half way**

**If you would meet me half way,**

**It could be the same for you.**

I'm suddenly jarred awake by Ned.

"Moze? You were talking in your sleep, again...More like singing." I smile and laugh a little. I knew I recognized that song from somewhere. I had a spur of inspiration when I wanted Ned to...realize...his feelings for me.

"Yeah. I wrote that song for you, ya know? Back in 8th grade, when I wrote the others..." I say looking up at him. He gives me a smile.

"It's really good. Well, the part I heard anyway. Even though you were singing it through snores..." He said trying not to crack a smile.

"I snore?!" I asked self-consciously.

"Yeah, but it's cute, though."

"Oh gosh! That's awful!" I say groggily.

He laughs and put his arms tighter around me.

Once we settle down again he asks...

"Moze?..."

"Yeah."

"I love you..." I open my eyes and smile.

"I love you too, Ned." I say.

"Cool." He answers.

We settle down and fall asleep again.

**If you just realized what I just realized**

**Then we'd be perfect for each other**

**Then we'd never find another**

**Just realized what I just realized**

**We'd never have to wonder **

**Just realized what I just realized**

**OoOOoOOo**

**Missed out on each other now...**

**Missed out on each other now...**

**A/N: The last little part I wrote had little lines from Everwood in it. Like the I love you's and the "you snore" part. Gosh! I love both shows! (Ned's and Everwood!) Little shorter than my other ones so sorry about that! Unless you think my long ones amble on too long! Please review!!! And if I may ask one question, do you think I should add on 2 my I'd Lie About the Teardrops On My Guitar story??? I have a few ideas in mind, so tell me what you think!!!**

**recnad865**


End file.
